


There is no age for a snowball fight

by elletromil



Series: Flakes of Snow [5]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: With Jack taking care of William for the day, Mark and Bridget enjoys some peace and quiet together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/gifts).



> So I had some real fun writing this prompt “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” for reindeerjumper :3

Even if Mark is careful not doing the same mistakes that ended his relationship with Bridget the first time (not that anything can keep him from his little family nowadays anyway), the preparations for the holidays combined with raising a child leave them with very little time for each other. They do cuddle in bed at night and while Bridget doesn’t get up at the same time, she doesn’t complain when Mark spends a few minutes every morning just kissing her sleepily and nosing her cheeks and hair, but that’s mostly it.

So when Jack suddenly sweeps into their flat on the 28th in the early morning and offers to take William off of their hands for the day, it doesn’t take long before he’s out the door again with a toddler in his arms.

They spend the rest of their morning back into bed, not even kissing, just snuggling and talking in low whispers about anything that comes to mind. Hunger is what make them leave the flat not long after noon, neither feeling up for even preparing toasts, not when they can pay someone to prepare them a more elaborate meal.

Not that sandwiches and soup are that complicated, but easy is what they’ve been craving for the past month and it feels like getting a little piece of heaven.

After eating, they don’t feel up to anything, not even returning to their home and they aimlessly walk onto the streets of London, somehow finding their way into a park.

It’s not unusual for them to be wandering along those paths, but they usually have the stroller between them and are more focused on William than they are on each other or the scenery.

Today they can simply enjoy the view, the light layer of snow and walk side by side, Mark with an arm around Bridget’s shoulders.

Mark has been thinking this day is probably going to rank in his top 10 of the best days of his life, right until he sees Bridget grab a handful of snow from a bench nearby and her smile makes his blood run cold.

“Bridget, no.”

“Bridget, yes,” is her only reply and Mark knows he should be running by now, but he still holds onto the hope that he’ll make her see reason somehow.

“Bridget, I’m serious. Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Her giggling is lost into the wind as she ran away from retaliation and Mark would like to pretend he’s above such things as a snowball fight at his age, but it’s hard to do when he stops to scoop some snow before going after his wife.


End file.
